Sweet Dreams (A Marilyn Manson Love Story)
by mistywaymanson
Summary: Raven has been bored with her life ever since she finished college to live her dream job as a makeup artist that she never got to do but instead works at a department store. She one day gets a phone call from a makeup artist couch that she had in college gives her a job to be a band's makeup artist. And not just any band it's Marilyn Manson! Everyone in the band soon befriend her d


Raven's POV

I walk up and do my usual routine. Shower,coffee, and heading to my job that I barely make money with. That's right, retail. I've been waiting for an email from my boss about my makeup artist job. I went to college for nothing basically. Took four years so I can live my dream as a makeup artist to a band or movie production and here I am, two years later. Still haven't gotten a job for a makeup artist in need. I put on black lipstick and heavy eyeliner. I slip on my Marilyn Manson hoodie and some leggings. I tie up my combat boots and head out. Of coarse it's pouring down rain and I have to take the bus. My car broke down again yesterday. I don't have enough money to buy a nice car that doesn't break down every day. The bus comes and I walk in. I begin to shiver against the metal bench in the bus that I am sitting on. I plug in my earbuds in my iPod and blast some Korn. I get there ( ten minutes late as usual). I throw over my work lanyard around my neck and drag my feet to my register. I watch people go by asking each other 'does this dress look fat on me?'. A costumer comes and places the most ugliest pink dress I've ever seen in my life. I scrunch my nose and scan it.

"Is there a problem?" She snaps. She flips her perfect brown hair. I bite my tongue.

"No ma'am," I say in a monotone. "That'll be $167.46. " she hands a credit card to me. "Um the card swiper is there. " I point to the small machine that's right in front of her.

"Whatever. " she says. She swipes her card. I hand her the dress and her receipt. "Bitch," she sneers and walks away with a big ego. I roll my eyes. I hear fast footsteps towards me. I turn and see my boss.

"My office now," he says. I nod and follow him there. I take a seat in a black plastic chair that is in front of his desk. He stands above me. "I'm tired of this. " Here it comes. "You're late everyday. You disrespect costumers." He counts on his fingers of the things that I am doing wrong. "Not dressing properly!" Come on get to it. "You're fired!" Yup that's what I was waiting to hear. I stand up and shrug. "Why did you even get this job-" I slam the door and walk out of the bright department store. Shit, he's acting as if we're breaking up or something. I stuff my hands in my hoodie pockets. I walk into a small corner store. I slam the wad of cash I had in my pocket on the counter. I point to the box of cigarettes that I want to buy.

"Those please," I say. The cashier nods and hands me the box and my change. I walk out and see some homeless guys.

"You guys have a light?" I ask. One looks at me and smirks.

"Yeah but you have to pay first." He looks up and down at my body. I roll my eyes and spit at him.

"Fucking bastard." I say and walk to the bus stop. I eventually get home. I throw myself onto my bed and groan in my pillow. No job. Again. Fuck, I don't know where I'm going to work now. I pick up my phone and look through my emails hoping I might have not seen the email from my other boss. Still nothing. I type in 'jobs in New York' on google. I scroll through all the jobs that require some kind of degree that I don't have. I eventually get to the crappy ones. McDonalds. Subway. Macy's. I sigh and throw my phone to my nightstand. I shut my eyes tightly. I'm not tired enough to go to sleep again. My phone begins to ring. I sigh and pick it up. 'Unknown' I bite my lip and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, is this Raven Wornshop. "

"Yes?" I ask in confusion. Fuck what did I do wrong. Maybe this is the cops.

"Hi, I'm Timothy I am Danny Chris's assistant. " Danny Chris's?! That's my makeup artist boss! I bite on my black painted nails.

"Yeah?" I ask, well squealing.

"Mr. Chris has a project for you. He said to come by tomorrow in his office around 3:30 pm. Unless that time is inconvenient for y-"

"No that's perfect!" I say interrupting him.

"Okay well do you need the address?"

"I believe I have it. Hold on." I shuffle through papers I have on my desk and I find it. "Ah here it is. Is it 407 Wallow street on the 5th floor?"

"Yes. "

"Perfect. Thank you. "

"Thank you," I hang up and throw my phone on my bed.

"Yes!" I say and dance around my tiny bedroom. "Yes!" I say. I plop down on my bed. I lay down and stretch. "Perfect," I whisper.

-The next day-

I put on a nice and simple mini dress. I put on my velvet bat choker. I slip on fishnets and lace up my combat boots. Next my favorite, makeup. I put on some pale powder on my face. I apply heavy eyeliner and black lipstick. I look in the mirror. I love wearing eyeliner it brings out my off blue eyes. I smile at my reflection. 2:00. I should be there in time. I get on the bus and it doesn't take too long to get at his office.

I walk into the elevator and punch in the 5th floor button. I can't stop smiling, it's like some weird foreign feeling to me. I've never been this happy since that one time I went to that Marilyn Manson concert and Mr. Manson himself looked at me with those white contact eyes. The elevator doors open up to a colorful waiting room. Pictures of models with exotic makeup on is on every wall. I walk up to the desk.

"Raven Wornshop." I say. The secretary nods.

"A little early. Let me check if Mr. Chris is ready for you. Have a seat. " she says and smiles. I nod and walk to the green couch that was against the wall. I sit and look all around. She comes back. "He's ready for you Ms. Raven. " I smile and go in. I open the door that has his name on the door. I knock. I hear a faint 'come in'. I open the door carefully and come inside.

"Ms. Raven. " he says and shakes my hand. "I remember you. You are a very interesting person. " we had a meeting not too long ago about how I am doing and if I am sure if I still want to do this. " I have a project for you but before I get to that I need to ask you. " I nod letting him continue. " the project is away kind of like a roadtrip for about three months. Are you available for three months not being at home. "

"Of coarse sir. " I say and smile.

"Alright so I have spoken with a band that I think you might be interested in in being their makeup artist." He says and smiles. "I hope you like Marilyn Manson because that's how you'll be touring with as their makeup artist. " I begin to choke on my own saliva.

"Excuse me?" I ask smiling like a maniac.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, I just can't believe this!" I say squealing. "Thank you!" I say. He chuckles.

"I knew you would want to do this project. I picked you specifically for this. "

"Well you sure as heck picked the right person!" I say and jump up and down in my chair. He picks up a packet of papers and hands them to me.

"Here are some details on the tour and some FAQs. We need you here again tomorrow to get the things you need makeup wise for this. Please come at 12:30. "

I nod eagerly. "Okay thank you. "

"See you tomorrow!" He says. I walk out of there. I skip out of the building to my apartment.

The next day I came and picked up the makeup I need and other things I need for the tour.

I place the small carry on bag full of my makeup for them on my bed. I sit down on my bed and look through the paperwork about the tour.

It says: '...band and makeup artist must both agree it is best for makeup artist to leave during the tour if conflict...three months starting February 10th...travel by bus. ' I put the paperwork in my suitcase. The tour starts in three days. I'm suppose to meet the band tomorrow to get 'aquatint' with them. I still can't believe this, it's so surreal that I'm actually touring with Marilyn Manson!


End file.
